Benjamin Ordos
Benjamin Ordos is the son of James, and Melinda Ordos making him a member of House Ordos. Benjamin Ordos has two siblings in the form of Marcie, and Heather Ordos of which Marcie is a leading member of House Ordos after she put on armor and a helmet and silently took part in the Battle of Castle Stragnarax, while Heather is a kind women who is preparing to be married but she has been the primary coordinator of all the functions that go on inside House Ordos and this has made her well known throughout the lands of House Ordos. Benjamin Ordos is a level four Magi sensitive human being that is a controller of the Conjuration Family of Magi. Benjamin Ordos is extremely powerful in Magi, and he may be borderline a level five power but isn't quite there due to his lack of control of his powers, and this lack of control has forced him to use a Staff unlike nearly all of the Level Fours of the world of whom have no need of it. Benjamin Ordos at an early age was discovered to have very prominent powers in Magi, and this power led his family to attempt to help him at first, but eventually he became so out of control that he nearly died, and after his fit he went into a coma for nearly two years. As he slept in his coma he found himself completely awake within and he was able to walk around the world wherever he wanted without being seen by anyone. As time went on and he became more skilled at this he was able to talk to people and they could hear him in this world, but he slowly became disturbed with this world, as he couldn't touch or interact with anything in the real world. In his families desperation they sought out Rhonin the powerful Magi of whome was a founding member of the Order of the Blue Dragon and a close family friend of James Ordos. Rhonin was able to get the boy out of his coma, and was able to help him control his Magi powers through the use of a pendent that he fashioned for Benjamin around his neck. Through the use of this pendant Benjamin is able to control his powers to an extent but without the pendant he would find himself once again lost in the other world, which only he and Rhonin and he along with the members of his new faction within the Order of the Blue Dragon understand is actually the Fade. When the Kingdom of Lucerne sent aid to Koenisburg initiating the War with Bolten it was Benjamin Ordos that led one of the three Order of the Blue Dragon forces that assisted with the conflict, and he personally travelled with the Lannisters. History Early History Benjamin Ordos at an early age was discovered to have very prominent powers in Magi, and this power led his family to attempt to help him at first, but eventually he became so out of control that he nearly died, and after his fit he went into a coma for nearly two years. Coma As he slept in his coma he found himself completely awake within and he was able to walk around the world wherever he wanted without being seen by anyone. As time went on and he became more skilled at this he was able to talk to people and they could hear him in this world, but he slowly became disturbed with this world, as he couldn't touch or interact with anything in the real world. Freed In his families desperation they sought out Rhonin the powerful Magi of whome was a founding member of the Order of the Blue Dragon and a close family friend of James Ordos. Rhonin was able to get the boy out of his coma, and was able to help him control his Magi powers through the use of a pendent that he fashioned for Benjamin around his neck. Through the use of this pendant Benjamin is able to control his powers to an extent but without the pendant he would find himself once again lost in the other world, which only he and Rhonin and he along with the members of his new faction within the Order of the Blue Dragon understand is actually the Fade. 'The Journey' Family Members James Ordos - Father Melinda Ordos - Mother Heather Ordos - Sister Marcie Ordos - Sister Relationships Thomas Roses See Also : Thomas Roses Sasha Roses See Also : Sasha Roses Category:House Ordos Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi